Blue's Room: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Blue's Room: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert & Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie *The French Narrator *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (cameo on a poster) *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Perch Perkins *Martin *Jimmy Gus *Thaddeus *Nancy Suzy Fish *Tom *Abigail Marge *Cara *Sadie *Norma Rechid *Harv *Fred *Harold "Bill" Reginald *Dave *Eugene H. Krabs *Jennifer-Millie *Buddy *Anchovies *Henry-Bart *Francis *Annette *Pilar *Phil (yellow) *Frankie-Billy *Paco *Nat Peterson *Charlie *Frank (looks a bit different) *Nazz-Mimi *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen Plankton *Archie *Shubie *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Dennis Rechid *Sheldon *Billy Fishbowl *Pearl Krabs *Mable *Debbie Rechid *Old Man Jenkins *King Neptune's watch-guards (debut) *King Neptune's guards (debut) *Other royals *Squire (debut) *King Neptune *Mindy (debut) *Royal crown polisher (debut) *Goofy Goober clock (debut) *Walter the Waiter (debut) *Other Goofy Goober customers *Goofy Goober organist (debut) *Goofy Goober (debut) *Popeye and other old cartoon characters (seen on the back wall of the Nut Bar) *Carriage seahorses *Clay (possibly Plankton's voice in disguise) *Floyd and Lloyd (debut) *Boat jacker (debut) *Miss Shell *Dennis (debut) *General patrons of the Thug Tug (debut) *Victor (debut) *DJ (debut) *Twins (debut) *Larry the Lobster (cameo) *Frogfish/Mr. Whiskers/Ice cream stand owner *Giant Eel (debut) *Trench Monsters (debut) *Maximus (debut) *Cyclops (debut) *"Alexander Clam Bell" (mentioned) (debut) *Starfish *Unnamed pufferfish (debut) *Crabs *Octopi *David Hasselhoff (debut) *Fisherman *Person on the floating sailboat *Alien *Living toys *Sandals *Officer John Slugfish *Officer Nancy O'Malley *Sandy Cheeks *Brown tall fish *Jelly Stinger Summary In this movie, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, SpongeBob, and Patrick set off for Shell City to retrieve King Neptune's crown in order to stop Plankton from taking over Bikini Bottom. Transcript: *Blue's Room: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs